The goals of the Northwestern University Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center in Rheumatology (MCRC) are: 1) to conduct cutting-edge, nationally recognized and funded research aimed at the prevention or control of arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases and 2) to provide the academic environment that supports and enhances the interdisciplinary research of the MCRC faculty. The current projects focus on crucial issues relating to important consequences of arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases such as progression of disease (in Knee OA), and the development of the complications of osteoporosis and cardiovascular disease (in lupus), functional outcomes. The center also focuses on health care utilization, with particular emphasis on underserved minorities. The Methodology/Data Management Core and the Administrative Core support all projects. The specific objectives of this MCRC proposal are 1) to secure funding for the Center's Methodology/Data Management Core (MDMC), three clinical research projects: Potential Beneficial Role of Hip Muscles in Knee OA Progression (Project 1);SOLVABLE: Study of Lupus Vascular and Bone Longterm Endpoints (Project 2);Physical Activity, Disability, and Health Utility in Rheumatic Disease (Project 3);and one developmental/feasibility project: Role of TGF-p genetic Varients in the Pathogenesis of Scleroderma (Project 4);2) to leverage this MCRC funding to enhance the infrastructure for Rheumatology clinical research at Northwestern University, and 3) to participate in the national effort to enhance the awareness within the academic community and the community at large of the public health burden of arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases and the possible medical and public health solutions to these problems. The current MCRC at Northwestern University (NU) operates as an integrated unit to address a broad range of clinical research endeavors. The MCRC continues to unite the Medical School's Adult and Pediatric Rheumatology Divisions, other divisions in its Department of Medicine, its Department of Preventive Medicine, and the University's Institute for Healthcare Studies and the Office for Clinical Research and Training. Moreover, it fosters interactions among centers throughout the United States most notably the University of Illinois at Chicago and the University of Pittsburgh.